The utilization of both natural and unnatural alpha-amino acids in practically all areas of the physical and life sciences continues to grow at an impressive rate. In addition to their key biological role as the "building blocks" of peptides, proteins and other natural products, the alpha-amino acids as well as peptidomimetics are used extensively in the pharmaceutical, agrochemical and food industries. Amino acids have also been used in total synthesis and other synthetic studies, both as sources of chirality in final products and as chiral auxiliaries, reagents and catalysts for asymmetric synthesis. Methods for the asymmetric synthesis of alpha-amino acids, especially those that involve stereocontrol, are of special interest. Because of this widespread use, new and versatile methods for both the small and large-scale preparation of natural and structurally diversified alpha-amino acid derivatives as well as peptidomimetics are important. The long-term objective of this research is the development and application of synthetic methods for the preparation of structurally diversified amino acids, peptides, and peptidomimetics. Synthetic studies will be pursued using two complementary systems: anionic and cationic amino acid equivalents. Using enantiocontrol elements that are derived from natural products or are commercially available it is possible to prepare amino acids of high optical purity. Solid-phase methodologies will be used for the development of chemistry to make large numbers of compounds in a combinatorial fashion. Areas of particular interest include the synthesis of fluorine-containing amino acid derivatives as well as conformationally restricted amino acids and peptidomimetics. The chemistry that has been developed concerning the use of Schiff base synthons for the synthesis of amino acids is being utilized by the scientific community as evidenced by publications and patents by others. A key point of focus in this research will be to continue to develop practical and easy-to-use methods that can lead to potential drugs. [unreadable] [unreadable]